


Off Sick

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Racism, Lila isn't the bad guy in this one, clean freak Adrien Agreste, no one dies, set during the COVID-19 pandemic, surprisingly light-hearted, the class is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Marinette and her family are forced to self-isolate after one of their regulars tests positive
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Classmates & Classmates (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Off Sick

**_ Off Sick _ **

Marinette picked her bag up as she descended the stairs from her room, she was up early, she had her mask in her pocket and all her homework was done. Nothing could ruin her day.

Marinette halted at the sight of her parents sitting in the living room.

“Everything alright?” Asked Marinette, dread settling in her stomach.

“One of our customers tested positive.” Said her mother, making Marinette groan.

“Really?” Exclaimed Marinette, looking at the ceiling, “On the one day where everything seems to be going alright for me?!”

“Marinette,” Admonished her mother, “They’re in hospital in a critical condition.”

Marinette winced, “Ssssorry?”

Outside, Lila stood staring at the Bakery, reading the notice that the employees and inhabitants of the Bakery were self-isolating. Maybe one of them tested positive. Lila spun on her heel, already knowing that she’d have to tell her classmates. When she entered the class, she immediately spotted Nino and Alya looking put out, while Adrien was frantically applying hand sanitiser and Max and Sabrina readjusting their glasses to prevent them from fogging up. Lila snuck another glance at Nino and Alya, only just noticing how Alya’s glasses were half-way down her face and Nino’s balanced on that little area where his mask didn’t fog them up without them sliding downwards.

“The Bakery is self-isolating.” Said Lila, making everyone look at her, “It’s on their front door.”

“Ha! Maribrat’s got it!” Laughed Chloe, recoiling when she found herself on the receiving end of more than a few glares.

“Chloe, who raised you?” Asked Alix, her mask covering her slack jaw.

“Only the best-”

“So, you’re admitting your parents can’t stand you.” Kim cut Chloe off, making the blonde go silent.

“Just because the Bakery’s self-isolating doesn’t mean that anyone in Marinette’s family has the virus.” Said Adrien, pulling a pair of rubber gloves on.

Everyone looked at Adrien’s appearance.

“The mask and hand sanitiser, I could understand,” Said Nathaniel, his mask bobbing as he spoke, “but, seriously, what’s with the gloves and apron?”

“My father said that if I didn’t wear them, I’d get the virus and die!” Said Adrien, getting a blink from his classmates.

“You know, you should probably see about getting some help.” Said Nathaniel, after a moment.

“Marinette’s not responding to my texts.” Said Alya, frantically looking up and tossing her glasses into the air, “Fuck!”

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Said Ms. Bustier, entering the classroom, “If everyone could get their books out while I set up the remote learning programs.”

**_ OS _ **

Marinette groaned as an Akuma stomped through the city, putting a red and black spotted face mask on and calling her transformation.

Ladybug landed in a crouch, hearing Chat land behind her.

“Ladybug!” Gasped Chat, his black and green paw print mask shifting as he grinned.

“We got another breacher.” Said Ladybug, pulling her yoyo off her hip.

“Did he just blame all this on Asia?” Asked Chat, cocking his head.

“Yeah, it’s actually a very strong sentiment,” Said Ladybug, sighing, “have you seen attacks on Asian people in the states, I heard one guy was left brain dead.”

“Animals.” Scowled Chat, “You can’t blame any one person for this mess. Oh, do you know about the blood plague incident?”

Ladybug dodged a swing from the Akuma, “You mean the thing in World of Warcraft that was a game destroying bug?”

“Yeah, apparently it was used as an example of how to deal with a pandemic.” Said Chat, using his baton to knock the Akuma’s feet from under them, “There was a comment on the video I saw that said something like ‘A few gamers had a better handle of a pandemic than the entirety of the world’s governments’, or something along those lines.”

“Preach.” Said Ladybug, hooking her yoyo around the akumatized object, a bag, and yanked it towards her. Chat clawed the bag, releasing the butterfly. Ladybug quickly caught a purified it, before looking at the victim.

It was a boy their age, he seemed to be following all the guidelines, until he groaned, “Is it over yet?”

“Nope, still in a pandemic.” Said Ladybug, getting a groan from the victim.

“He said he’d make it all go away.” Said the boy, before slowly getting to his feet.

“Everything Hawkmoth says is a lie.” Said Chat Noir, adjusting his staff so it was two metres long, “Milady, random person.”

Chat left the scene, with Ladybug following suit, leaving the victim to look around himself, “Hey, I actually made it to school.”

**_ OS _ **

Marinette scowled at her ceiling, two weeks was a long time, especially when the Kwami of creation was zipping around because Marinette didn’t have any cookies and had given her red bull instead. Tikki had knocked over two lamps, a mannequin and Marinette’s notice board off her wall. She was also talking at a mile-a-minute, leaving Marinette at a loss for what the sprite was saying.

There was a ping on Marinette’s phone, most likely Alya telling her she’s dropped off the homework. Marinette hadn’t responded to any of the texts, she needed to read them and get back to Alya. Marinette decided to close her eyes for a minute.

Marinette woke up to her mother waking her up for school. Internally swearing, Marinette rushed around, collecting her homework, mask and bag, before running out the door. Class had already started when Marinette burst in. Ms. Bustier just looked at her and sighed. Marinette turned to apologise to her classmates, when they all started screaming.

“It’s a ghost!” Screamed Kim, trying to jump out the window.

“Wha- I’m not a ghost!” Said Marinette, before looking around, “Wait, did you guy seriously think I was dead?!”


End file.
